


Raspberry Jam

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Heh heh, I mean it's error come on, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, at first anyway, ecto-body, error is annoyed half the time, ink is horny the whole time, where tf is the tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Ink visits Error while he's hanging out in Outertale. And then Ink somehow convinces him to do something he's never even thought of.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	Raspberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i haven't posted undertale smut in nearly two years and i come back with fucking sanscest  
> anyway yeah have this gabrage ig
> 
> also error tastes like blue raspberry and that's a fact

The stars shine brightly in the Outertale sky. It’s typical, but Error loves it here. It’s just a nice place. And he really loves space. The silence. The lack of people. The stars. It’s all great. He smiles slightly and points to one star and draws out the constellation.

Suddenly, he hears someone laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

Error moves his hand down and clenches his fist. “Ink. I will kill you. Leave me alone.”

“Aw! You look lonely! Let me join you!”

“I wanted to be alone, asshole.” He looks back and glares at him. “I’m not even bothering anybody, so why are you bothering me?”

“For... fun!” He laughs once more.

“Fuck off.”

“Error... don’t be so mean!”

“I could say the same thing to you. I’m just trying to relax for once and you do this.”

“I wanted to see you!”

“Why...”

“I wanted to, uh... try something...?”

“No. Fuck off.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun, I promise!” He winks.

“You do realize I have literally no reason to trust you.”

“Maybe... but-! I’d trust me and that’s a good sign.”

Error stares at him for a solid 30 seconds before looking back at the sky. “You’re so fucking dumb...”

“Okay, okay- What can I do to get you to trust me?”

“Die.”

He groans. “You’re so difficult!” He walks a little bit away and places his paintbrush down.

Error turns back and watches him walk back unarmed. He raises a bone brow. “Huh... I don’t feel like fist fighting either.” He looks forward once more.

“I don’t want to fight, dummy.” He stops behind Error and drops to his knees.

“If you want to live, you’ll stop.”

“I’ll take my chances.” He moves his hands under Error’s arms and quickly under his shirt.

A wave of glitches goes through Error’s body and he yelps. “What are you-?!”

“You have an ectobody right now? I do too!” He laughs.

Error struggles in his grip. “Let go of-!” He gasps as he feels Ink start to rub his nipples. “Stop-!”

“Aw, why...? You don’t like it?”

He pants as his body is fondled. “No-” He continues to squirm in Ink’s hold. “Fu...”

“Just relax, Error.”

“No-! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Ink kisses the back of his neck and licks up it. “I just wanna make you feel good.”

“You-“ He shivers as Ink's hands travel down his body. “Dumbass.”

“Come on.” He pulls Error back away from the edge and lays him on his back.

“You’re so fucking weird.” He sits up and leans back on his arms. His shirt was still up past his chest, but his jacket separated him from being directly on the ground.

Ink laughs a bit and moves in front of him. “You’re weird too!” He moves to undo his pants and pull them off.

“Hey-“ His cheeks become a deeper blue. “Stop-“

Ink doesn’t and tosses his pants to the side. Much to his surprise, there isn’t a dick. Just a little wet pussy. “Huh.”

He averts his eyes. “Okay, look- You’re telling me that if you’re gonna walk around casually with ecto... you want to deal with a dick and balls in your pants?”

“I get it.” Ink chuckles and moves his hands to his shorts. “And I think it’s obvious I don’t have that there.” He moves his hand between his legs and sighs. “It just changes my plans.”

“The hell does that mean...” Suddenly Error’s legs are grabbed. “Huh-“ He watches Ink move in between them and go right to his crotch.

“I bet you taste sweet...”

“Wh-?!” He squeaks as he feels Ink kiss his inner thigh.

“Wow... I’ve never heard you make that sound before...” He giggles.

Error groans and looks up at the sky. This is seriously happening, huh... He’s unsure if he really wants this piece of shit eating him out, but... it feels good. Error inhales sharply as he feels Ink kiss his thighs more. Sometimes he gets terribly close to his more sensitive parts but quickly moves away.

Ink was definitely doing this on purpose. He soon shifts to leaving hickeys on his inner thighs.

“Ink.” Error growls.

“Huh?” He looks up at him and smiles.

“Stop fucking teasing me.”

“You... want me to do something else?” He has the worst shit-eating grin on his face. “What do you want, Error?”

“Oh my God...” He covers his face and groans. “Ink just...”

He sighs. “You really are too proud to ask for more. But, it’s so obvious you want this... You haven’t even tried to kill me.” He moves forward and starts to suck on his clit.

“Ah-!” Error shuts his eyes tight and lets out a pleasured sigh.

Ink held his legs as he started to lick all around Error’s nub. He gently brushes his fingers past his inner thighs, trying to stimulate him more.

Error covers his mouth and lays flat on his back. “Fuck...”

Ink seems to be enjoying himself just as much as Error. He pulls back. “You do taste good...” He chuckles a bit before sticking his tongue as deep in his entrance as he could.

Error yelps and his back arches as Ink does so. “Sh- shut up, moron-“

Ink laughs once more, but since he’s busy moving his tongue around in Error’s entrance, all he feels is the vibrations. After a moment he moves one hand from his thigh then moves to rub his clit. From there, he licks all around while massaging his most sensitive spot.

Error whimpers slightly before finally letting out a moan. “Ink-!”

Ink really likes hearing Error shout out his name like this. When Error screams his name, it has always been out anger, but now...

Error gasps and cries out as Ink starts to move faster. “C- calm down, I’m-“ He cuts himself off with another moan. “Fuck...”

Ink moves back but continues to rub him. “Are you close?”

“Sh- shut up!”

He laughs. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get there.” He moves back down and starts to move his tongue around a bit more vigorously.

Error covered his face with his arm and starts to pant even harder. “Mm....” He really was reaching his limit. “Ink, I’m...” He whines.

“I know.” Something about the way he said that was so obnoxious. Ink continued his actions for just a bit longer and he was soon rewarded.

Error’s back arches and he cries out. “Ink-!” His body trembles as he continues to moan out. “Fuck...”

Ink giggles quietly and moves up to look down at him. “Did you like that?”

Error pants, trying to calm down, before looking at Ink. “Shut up...”

Ink quickly moves in and kisses him, much to Error’s dismay. He tries to pull him off more when Ink moves his tongue into his mouth, but eventually just accepts it. Their tongues move against each other’s and Ink moves one hand to Error’s chest to start pinching his nipple.

Error moans into the kiss slightly before pulling back. “Fuck off-“ 

“They’re so hard...” He comments. “Is it because it’s cold out here? Want me to warm you up again?”

Error squints at him. “You’re not bored yet?”

“Error, you’ll never bore me.” He coos before moving to gently kiss down his chest.

Error squirms at his actions. “This is honestly terrible news.”

“Want me to do you?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re so lame!” Ink looks up and pouts.

“Sick of me, yet?” He pushes Ink off and pulls his own shirt down. “Where the hell did you put my pants?” He quickly spots them and stands up to put them on.

“Error, you’re so mean!” He crosses his arms and huffs. Suddenly his chin is lifted to look up at his lover.

“I can play the role brat tamer if you want to keep acting like this.” His voice was low and threatening.

Ink thought it was pretty hot. “I- I mean-“

Error sits next to Ink and pulls him into his lap. “As much as I’d like to leave you alone, sad, and horny. I’m not.”

“Oh, I can’t thank you enough for that! Pleasuring myself is so boring! I want other people to do it for me! Because you never know what the other person is going to do-“

“Oh my God, shut up.” He moves Ink’s arms behind his back and ties them back there.

“It’s kinda tight-“

“Good.” One hand moves to hold his waist and the other rests on Ink’s leg.

“Oh, man... you’re not gonna tease me like hell, are you?”

“Hm... we’ll see...” He gently kisses the other’s neck before starting to suck on it. He drags his tongue up his neck, somewhat imitating Ink’s actions from earlier. Though he decides to leave his mark here.

“Fuck...” He hums softly, pleasured. “You better not be leaving any hickeys...” He yelps when he feels Error bite him. “Hey! I wasn’t rough with you-!”

“Ink, I thought you knew me better. Also...” He chuckles. “I will mark what’s mine.”

Ink sputters. “Okay.” He hates how Error hasn’t even gone in his pants yet and he’s already super flustered.

Error moves His hand up to nudge Ink’s head to look at him. Then he quickly kisses him, deeply. As their tongues start to interact Error takes the hand that was on his leg and moves to put it down Ink’s pants. He feels Ink jolt a bit in the kiss, but they remain that way.

Error finally pulls back from the messy kiss as he starts to rub Ink’s clit.

“Mm... fuck...” Is all Ink gets out.

”You’re real annoying, y’know.” He looks Ink up and down as his breathing increases. ”It’s a miracle I put up with you.”

Ink’s legs start to tremble and he lets out a soft moan. ”You can’t get me off and insult me at the same time...”

”Something tells me you’re into it.” He plants another kiss on Ink’s neck.

Ink laughs slightly. ”You think I’m into that weird stuff.” His eyes widen as he feels Error pull his pants down. ”Wh...”

”You like it when I’m mean to you.” He moves his free hand down to start fingering him as he rubbed his clit.

”D...” Ink moans out. ”Don’t be... ridiculous...”

”You don’t flinch when I insult you. But, you do when other people do.” Error moves to leave a small mark on the back of his neck. ”At first I thought it was because you had zero respect for me, but... it’s more than that.”

”You’re crazy...” Ink yelps as he feels Error bite him a bit harder than before. ”Sorry! Sorry!” He pants heavily.

He glares at him for a moment before his expression softens. ”What? Didn't like the bite?”

”I liked the first one...” He mumbles.

Error snickers before continuing on. ”But anyway...” He tastes the spot he had harshly bitten him on.

”Error... please go faster...”

”I’ll think about it.”

”Aw c’mon I only teased you a little. Don’t do this...”

”What about the excitement, huh?”

”I just want you to get me off.”

Error chuckles a bit. ”Slow and steady wins the race.”

”That doesn't work here!” He pants. ”Error, please... I need it so bad...” He looks over at him. ”I want you to make me cum.” He looks nothing short of horny and desperate.

Error blinks, cheeks flushing even more. He averts his eyes scoffs. ”Yeah, whatever.” He starts to move faster, much to Ink’s pleasure.

“Yes... Error-!” He moans much louder than before.

“You like that, huh?” He moves close to where an ear would be. “Next time you come around and bother me... I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Ink’s eyes widen. “Oh, shit-“ He averts his eyes. Oh no... he likes this. “Wh- what else, huh?”

”I’ll make sure you regret ever bothering me. I'll throw you on the ground so hard you won’t know what hit you.” He moves to bite his neck once more.

Ink let's out a moan. ”What else are you gonna do to me...?”

He spreads the fingers in Ink’s entrance causing him to gasp. ”I’m gonna open you much wider than that. Fuck you at a pace you could never handle. I'll go so fast and hard, you'll be crying more than when I kick your ass.”

”Oh, God- I want you to fuck me-” He closes his eyes as Error speeds up again. ”Mm- Error-!”

Error leaves gentle kisses on Ink’s neck as he reaches his climax. He shouts out his lover’s name before laying back on him. Once Ink starts attempting to calm down, he moves back and leans on his hands.

Ink takes a deep breath before looking up at Error. “Can you untie me.”

“I don’t know. I think I might take you home just like this.

“Wh-?! No! Error!”

He starts to laugh and moves to untie him. As soon as Ink is free, He turns around to hug and kiss Error, quickly moving his tongue against the other’s.

Ink pulls back and smiles at him kindly. “Did you mean it? Are you really gonna fuck me until I can’t walk?!”

Error pushes him off. “Goodbye, Ink.”


End file.
